Black Moon Divine Palace
History This ancestor was once an eccentric person among the Vast Thousand Domains. His strength was unfathomable and could match that of a Quasi-emperor. He was once considered a brilliant and ill.u.s.trious being who controlled the fortunes of the Vast Thousand Domains. When he founded the Black Moon Divine Palace, he called himself the Black Moon Immortal. Unfortunately, he later failed in his quest to attain the Emperor realm, causing his lofty aspirations to become weary. He thereafter diverted his attention to developing his sect disciples, abandoning his ambitions to become a martial emperor. However, the Black Moon Divine Palace he founded would ultimately become a sect which was pa.s.sed down for an incomparably long time. Later on, after innumerable years, the Black Moon Immortal exhausted his lifespan and died a natural, illness-free death, and could be said to have come to a good end.To the Black Moon Divine Palace, his writings were sacred objects. Even though the words on this plaque were not actually his writing, the plaque nevertheless represented the face and glory of the Black Moon Divine Palace. In the Vast Thousand Domains, taking off a sect's plaque was as good as forming an eternal enemy, for it was a show of utter disrespect. That was why many of the disciples became enraged when they saw Ye Qingyu doing this. As an ancient sect which had innumerable years of inheritance, the Black Moon Divine Palace possessed sky-high renown and status in the myriad domains. To be so easily provoked and shamed by a human from a small and nameless domain was definitely something they could not tolerate. If they did not respond in good time, they would surely become the laughing stock of the Vast Thousand Domains. He had been thoroughly traumatized after falling for Ye Qingyu's schemes multiple times, allowing Ye Qingyu to annihilate the Black Moon Divine Palace elites gathered here. The deaths of several thousand disciples and five Saints proved to be a most painful lesson. Therefore, his initial reaction this time was not to feel that an opportunity had arrived, but was instead to be afraid that this was another one of Ye Qingyu's ploys that sought to lure him to turn back and fall into a deathly trap. He knew just how much Ye Qingyu hated the Black Moon Divine Palace experts like him.The latter was the first person since time immemorial to frighten a Great Saint-level being to this extent.In fact, it was not just Zhong Yuan, but also many other experts, who were frightened. At this time, all of the experts displayed a curious hesitation in unplanned unison, and none of them rushed forth to tussle for Ye Qingyu's treasures. On one hand, this was because the Lotus h.e.l.lfire had yet to dissipate, while on the other hand, they, like Zhong Yuan, had been scared silly by Ye Qingyu's might and methods earlier, and were afraid of being duped by him once more. If this, the fall of an Immortal Step realm expert, had taken place in the past, the surrounding experts, who each had seen innumerable bloodsheds, would certainly not be this scrupulous. Now, however, not a single figure dared to walk up for some time. After all, on that stretch of land ahead which did not reach ten kilometers in length, four Great Saints, more than ten Saints, and several thousand elite disciples of the Black Moon Divine Palace had perished in just half a day. Save for the youth in bloodied white clothes, anyone else who walked on to that seemingly-demonic stretch of land could possibly drop dead.There were those who worried that this was part of Ye Qingyu's entrapment scheme. Although the Black Moon Divine Palace was an ancient sect that had been through tens of thousands of years, the entire sect only possessed twelve Black Moon wars.h.i.+ps. In order to seize the Heaven Wasteland envoy mission, six of these wars.h.i.+ps were dispatched in one go. If this entire military contingent was wiped out, the loss of these six wars.h.i.+ps alone would be a devastating blow to the Black Moon Divine Palace. Mc Have killed many ,immortal,saint,great saint level from Black moon divine palace Members Elders the three Highest Elders Disciples Yang Wanqu, ch 719 Category:All forces